Our Love Is Strong
by luvlinkxzelda
Summary: This takes place in all parts of the Zelda world. Link returns from defeating Zant the king of twilight Not so king of twilight! and for the FIFTY MILLIONTH time defeating Ganondorf. Link asks Zelda a strange question but what is it? Read and find out! Chapter two is up please Review and tell me if there's things I need to add! Thanks to the 4 people who have r&r! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's notes) Hi guys this is my first story and I hope you like it! Oh and things written in italics (_like this) _are flashbacks of previous things that have happened and things Link and Zelda have said.

Our Love Is Strong

Chapter 1, the first time I saw you

It was early in the morning in Hyrule where the lovely Princess Zelda woke up to start her daily routine, but today was a very special day in fact. Zelda finally gets to meet The Hero of Time, yes Link was returning to Hyrule from saving Clock town from the strange imp who had stolen the Majora's Mask from the Happy Mask Salesman. The strange imp took the mask without thinking before doing and he paid the price because that mask was way too powerful and it had overtaken the body of the imp using him as what you could call a puppet. Link had destroyed the Majora's Wrath and had decided to return home after his first adventure after defeating Ganondorf when he threatened to take over Hyrule and the legendary, sacred Triforce. Zelda did not want to return Link back in time to the way everything was supposed to be but she had to, and with that she did, setting Link to depart on a new quest, one with some odd battles in store for him. Link got lucky with that quest as he came close to being squashed by a giant, ugly moon, luckily he retrieved the Ocarina of Time from the imp and played the song of time to return to his first day in Clock town, he then saw the poor salesman that had been robbed and as the salesman had said he would return Link to his normal state if he had retrieved his ocarina. Link was turned into a little deku scrub kid by the imp who had also stolen Epona, his horse.

"It's nearly time for you to see him, isn't it princess," Impa asked the eager princess. Zelda replied, "Well of course! He has to be here soon!" "Well I know how eager you are but if you wait he just might not come at the time you thought, and you know what they say, when you're not having fun time slows down, but when you have fun the time goes by in no time! So what I'm saying, is you should start off your normal day and try not to think about Link coming and he might come back a little quicker than you think," Impa told her. "Oh I know but… fine," Zelda did not want to leave her spot, she really missed Link as it had been 7 years since Link departed and she had recently received a letter from him stating that this day he would return. Zelda was fed up with all the princes that had been coming and going asking for her hand in marriage but Zelda turned them all down and said, _"There's only one man that is truly worth asking for my hand in marriage," Zelda had said to all of them_. Zelda was hoping that Link would ask her to marry him and she thought today would be the day, or even tonight, but she did not know. Impa finally broke the silence, "Anyway the king was expecting us to be down shortly for breakfast."

Zelda was then dressed and ready to start the day as she walked down with Impa to the dining room where breakfast had only been freshly laid. "Good morning father," Zelda said slightly shakily. Her father replied with a good morning and asked her a question, "He's coming home today isn't he?" All Zelda could do was nod in clouds of thoughts. Soon Zelda had finished and asked to be excused. Her father allowed her to because it gave King Gaepora and Impa some time to talk about matters of Hyrule. Zelda walked down into the main courtyard where Link had asked her to be. It was the same place they had met when Link had started to get serious about collecting the Spiritual Stones and awaken all of the Sages and stop Ganondorf from destroying Hyrule and the Triforce. Zelda brought the letter down with her as she felt a strange feeling inside of her and she needed to reread the letter a few more times to understand a few things.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I am writing to let you know I will be coming home. Tomorrow around midday meet me in the main courtyard where we first met. I need to speak to you urgently about something. I know how excited you would be feeling about me returning, but I know you and you would also be feeling scared in a way. Do not worry about me as I can assure you I had a lot of rest before I started riding home. So please do not worry too much._

_Yours,_

_Link_

Zelda did not worry after reading it the third time through, she did not worry about Link anymore. She knew he was okay and not to worry so she waited and waited until it was nearly midday. Net minute she heard the clock strike twelve and next thing she saw was Link coming through the door into the courtyard. Zelda knew that when Link wanted to come at a specific time he would. Zelda was so excited she could barely say his name, "Link! I should have known you always come on time!" As Zelda said that she jumped up and hugged him. Then the king and Impa came down to greet Link as they heard from the guards he was back. "Ah I see you finally decided to come home! Later you should tell me all about it and I'm sure Zelda and Impa would love to hear what you did when you were away," King Gaepora said. Link replied, "Well of course I'm going to tell all about what happened!" "Well Impa and I better go sort out all these maps of Hyrule! They've been sitting there since you left as I needed them in search of a spot that Ganondorf could not reach," The king said. So Impa and Gaepora were off to the mapping room to do a hard day of sorting. When the coast was clear, Link and Zelda sat down. Link was trying to picture in his head what to say to Zelda. Nervously Zelda said, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Well I wanted to ask you a serious question," Link replied. "I wanted to ask if… if you knew how umm, I wanted to know exactly how King Gaepora would react if asked for your hand in marriage," Link stuttered a few times as he said that. Zelda was speechless, "Well I don't know how he would react but he knows that it's nearly time for me to settle down and marry someone, but umm I think he wouldn't mind who it was unless they were willing to go out of their way to treat me with respect and love me for who I am." Link nodded knowing that he could treat Zelda with respect and love her for who she was very easily. So he asked Zelda his next question, "Well… Zelda, I wanted to ask you another question as well." "What," Zelda was thinking in her head exactly what this next question could be. "Well Zelda, as the Hero of Time and your best friend, I was wondering if I could have your hand in marriage," He asked. Zelda was very shocked at what he had just asked. "You, what! Well as my reply to what you just asked, of course I will marry you," Zelda had already had her answer as he was asking her.

(Author notes) And there's the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it and please review! I was only going to have 1000 words each chapter but I think that changed, a lot!

Thanks for reading,

Luvlinkxzelda!


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's notes) Hi here's the second chapter! Please enjoy.

We left off where Zelda said yes to Link as he asked for her hand in marriage, now we get a bit more into the story with chapter 2… BRING ON THE ADVENTURE!

Chapter 2

Link was excited to know that Zelda had agreed to marry him. Link thought to himself, "Phew! Glad that's over!" King Gaepora and Impa decided to take a peek through the window at just the right time and heard Link ask Zelda and he told Impa in a whisper so Link and Zelda could not hear them, "Zelda has finally chosen. I had a feeling he would ask her to marry him as soon as Zelda told me he was coming home, but surely she could have chosen someone of royal blood!" "Ah yes, but they look happy together," Impa replied. "Ah well. At least she has chosen the one she truly thinks is worth having her and that is all that matters," Gaepora told Impa. "Yes but he is the Hero of Time! Isn't that enough," Impa asked him. Gaepora answered, "Well of course it is and I assure you that I have no problem with their marriage as long as my daughter is happy!" "Very well and I agree with you," Impa replied. "I think I heard someone outside," Zelda said. Suddenly, Gaepora and Impa heard what Zelda said and quickly walked back up the stairs hopefully not getting noticed by Link and Zelda, who were now very curious. Link answered to Zelda, "It was probably nothing." Zelda replied, "Are you sure? Well anyway, let's tell father what just happened!" Link quickly nodded in agreement and they quickly headed up to the throne room where Impa and King Gaepora were standing. Zelda excitedly rushed over to her father and said, "Father! I have some exciting news!" Gaepora answered, "Ah yes please tell us!" Zelda did not know it but Gaepora already knew what she was going to say. Zelda continued, "Well father, Link asked me for my hand in marriage earlier and I agreed! But one question, are you all right with me not marrying a prince?" King Gaepora replied, "Well of course not! All I care about is that you are happy with the man you choose and if you think you will be happy with Link than you are most definitely allowed to marry him! I have no problems with this, what soever!" "Oh thank you father," Zelda told him. Link and Zelda started to walk outside when Link broke the silence, "Now how about that archery contest you promised me?" Zelda replied, "Well of course!"

To win the contest, Zelda scored a perfect score by a last minute bull's eye when Link just fell short of a perfect score only just missing the middle. *When the contest finishes* "Yay! I won what do I win?" Zelda asked with a hint of sarcasm. Link replied, "Hmm how about a kiss?" Zelda replied, "Well okay!" The sweet kiss felt never ending to Zelda she never wanted it to end as she really loved Link.

It fell night time and after dinner, Zelda went to bed. About 9 Zelda heard a knock on her door. Who could it be? Well none other than her fiancé! What could Link want to do at this time of night? Zelda awoke finding Link right sitting right beside her. Zelda was shocked to see Link there watching her sleep. "I knew someone was watching me sleep," Zelda said when she saw him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, well I kinda did but- well anyway I want to show you a special spot," Link told her. Link lead Zelda out to castle town. Link then broke the silence, "Just a little further to go." Soon in about an hour Link and Zelda arrived in the Faron Woods. They were at the Spirit Spring. "This is one of the Spirit Springs I visited with Midna to fill the first Vessel of Light," Link told Zelda. "Oh yes I can tell this is one of the Spirit Springs because this is a very beautiful spring which you could tell would house a spirit," Zelda replied.

*Author's notes*

Haha I cut short! What's gonna happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! I couldn't think of anywhere to have them so I added a bit of Twilight Princess sorry to change the setting a bit but I just couldn't think of a place! Please review!


End file.
